Come What May
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel spend time together. Set in Current season 7/4 just something I would like to see happen


Disclaimer: I don't own the charters.  They belong to Joss Whendon and his creative team. The song 'Come What May' belongs to the creators and writers of Moulin Rouge.

Feedback: I love getting it and hearing what you have to say about what I write.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Couples: B/A all the way!!!

Rating: PG-13

Distributions: You want it take it just let me know.

Spoilers: Season 7/4

Authors note 1: Buffy and Angel spend a happy night together.   

Authors note 2: This story is inspired by the song 'Come What May' on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, sung by Nicole Kidman and Ewen something.. I was listening to it and thought it would make a great song fic, then the idea just popped into my head today.

Authors note 3: when you see words surrounded by // that means that Buffy and Angel are sing them to each others.

Title: Come What May 1/1

Author: TK

*******************************

"Buffy," Willow said in a panicked voice as she entered the Slayer's bedroom.  "The First got another Potential Slayer." 

          Buffy Summers looked up from where she was making out that weeks current grocery list.  Ever since the Potentials had started to be brought to her, she had discovered that going to the grocery store more then one time a week, was a must.  Those girls ate like a pack of wolfs who haven't had anything to eat in ages.  

          "How many does that make?" asked Buffy regrettably.  'Another innocent girl just died.  When? When will it be enough?' Buffy questioned who ever was listening to her thoughts.  'When will evil finally be gone, and out lives be bright once again.

          "Too many," replied her red headed best friend.  "Kennedy, Molly, Rona, and V all went out with Faith for their training session tonight," she told her blonde headed friend.

          "I'm glad Faith is here," commented Buffy truthfully.  "I mean it's nice to have someone else besides me to who knows what being a slayer means here to teach them as well.  I mean Spike is doing a great job helping me, and you and Xander are great, but…," Buffy expressed as she stood up from where she was sitting.

          "But it's easier to have someone who knows exactly what you're trying to teach the girls," Willow finished in an understanding voice.  "I know, and I understand."

          "Where's Dawn?" the slayer asked when she noticed that Willow hadn't mentioned her little sister.

          "She is staying at Janice's tonight," replied Willow.  "You told her last week she could," she reminded Buffy.

          "Oh, yeah, that's right," Buffy said remembering Dawn saying something about staying at Janice's now.  

          "Are you going to tell the girls about the latest Potential's death?" asked Willow as she played with a piece of Buffy's silk blue bedcovering.

          "I have too," answered Buffy sadly.  "They have a right to know," she pointed out.  "Will, we're going to lose more when it is time to actually begin the final battle."

          "I know," Willow said softly.  "You think the fates would give us all a break by now," she commented dryly.

          "Not going to happen," Buffy stated.

          "True, we have the First here to deal with, in LA Angel has the Apocalypse demon to deal with," Willow concluded standing up.

          "We'll win," Buffy said voice filled with emotion as she walked over to her opened bedroom door.  "We'll win on both accounts," she said praying that what she was saying was true.

          "I have faith we will," Willow admitted.

          "I'm going outside for a little while if you need anything," said Buffy before going out of her room.

********************************

          Buffy walked out on her patio, and sat down in one of the brown wooden patio chairs.  The cool breeze blew against her face in a gentle touch.  Closing her eyes Buffy just let waves of emotions run over her.  

          Suddenly a familiar feeling hit her causing her to open her eyes, and looked to her side where darkness covered the tall tree in the Summers backyard.

          "What are you doing here?" she asked the figure covered by the darkness.

          "I came to see you," a firm, but all too familiar voice replied.

          "Don't you have your own end of the world to stop?" asked Buffy, as the familiar feeling turned into a happy familiar feeling.  He was here, and even though that might seriously complicate some things.  He was here, and she could help but be happy about it.

          "I had to see you tonight.  I just got this feeling that I need you, and you needed me," confessed Angel walking out of the shadows that had covered him only minutes before.

          "Why?" questioned Buffy softly watching as Angel came up the patio steps.

          Angel walked up the stairs wearing his trademark half grin.  When Buffy made a motion to the chair next to her Angel sat down.  He looked at that the love of his life, and he knew in the moment that no matter what came what happen to them she would always be his soul mate and no one could ever amount to her, not even Cordelia who had betrayed him could amount to Buffy.  Even when Cordelia wasn't a traitor she still held nothing next to his Buffy.  All this time he had thought he loved Cordy when, in fact, it was just the fact he missed Buffy.  

          "Hell is about to break completely lose," Angel pointed out as he looked into Buffy's warm hazel eyes.  "I want to spend at least one night with you before that happened," he admitted taking Buffy's hand into his.

          "Angel, I'm glad you came," Buffy said truthfully.  "I'm glad to see you, but things are…," she began to say but stopped.

          "Buffy?" Angel prompted softly reaching out to lift Buffy's chin up so he could once again look into her loving eyes.

          Buffy quickly stood up and walked over to the fenced that surrounded the patio, looking out into the night it hit her.  The truth, why she had felt so determine to accepted Spike the way he was.  It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, but in the end what she like most about this new Spike was in some small way he was like Angel.  He had a soul and he was nice, but in the end he wasn't Angel, and that's why even though she liked him as a close friend, she could never truly love him.  Angel was the only one who has ever and would ever hold both her heart and her soul in his hands.

          "Buffy?" asked a concern Angel as he came up behind the petite blonde he loved.  

          "I love you," Buffy confessed turning around to look into his big soft brown eyes. 

          Angel smiled widened," I love you, my Miracle," he replied.  "Nothing will ever change that," he promised her.

          "I know," Buffy agreed as she felt her heart speed up, when Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing will ever changed the fact that in the end you're my one and only," she swore wrapping her arms around Angel's neck.

          Being in Angel's arms felt like home to Buffy.  It was safe and warm.  No matter what she did, she always knew Angel would never look at her in a disgusted or disappointed way, and the same went for her.  The things Angelus had done didn't mean anything to her because that was Angelus, not her Angel.  Angel would never do what the demon inside him had done.

          "Can I kiss you?" Angel asked causing Buffy to melt inside with happiness.

          "You better," she replied softly before she felt Angel's lips dissented upon hers.

          The fire that had been frozen for so long in both of them suddenly came to life with just a touch of the other's lips.  Both their hearts started to feel warmth again, even though Angel's didn't beat.   They both knew with in that moment that what they had thought so many years ago was still true today; they were soul mates, now and forever.

          Finally when oxygen became a major issue they pulled apart, but only enough space was between them so Buffy could breath.

          "I love you so much," Buffy said rubbing her nose against Angel's in an Eskimo kiss.  

          "I love you, Buffy," Angel replied.  "Until the end of time, no matter what comes our way, that will always be the one thing that will remain true to me," he told his soul mate.

          Around the two lovers a soft melody began to play within them, and there feelings became clear, and a song came into their hearts as one.

          Angel: //Never knew I could feel like this,

                   Like I've never seen the sky before.

                   Want to vanish inside your kiss,

                   Everyday I love you more and more.

                   Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?

                   Telling me to give you everything.

                   Season may change, winter to spring,

                   But I love you, until the end of time.//

          Angel sang to Buffy as their bodies stared to swaying to the melody and words of their hearts.

                   //Come what may,

                   Come what may,//

                   I will love you until my dying day!

Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes and sang her heart's words.

                   //Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

                   Suddenly it moves with such a gentle grace.//

Both sang as one.

                   //Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waist.//

Buffy smiled up at Angel.

                   //It all revolves around you.//

Angel turned Buffy around as they both sang on.

                   //And there's no mountain to high,

                   No river to wide.

                   Sing out this song and I will be there by your side.

                   Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide.//

Angel pulled Buffy to him lovingly.

                             //But I love you.//

Buffy repeated snuggling closer.

                             //I love you.//

Both of them looked into each others eyes.

                             //Until the end on time.

                             Come what may,

                             Come what may,

                             I will love you, 

                             Until my dying day.//

          Buffy felt her heart fly high in the sky as she sang to the love of her life.

                             //Oh come what may!//

Angel's hearts flew with hers happily.

                   //Oh come what may.

                   Oh come what may,

                   Oh come what may,

                   I will love you until my dying day.//

          As the lovers ended their songs they embraced in loving embrace.  Kissing and snuggling until Dawn's early light separated them, and the had to go back into the darkness.  However, this time going back into the darkness was different because both Angel and Buffy knew that they would always have to love they had for one another to pull them back out into the light.

The End


End file.
